Forever
by randomperson12345678910
Summary: A fear awaits, will it last forever.
Disclaimer: All things from HP belong to JK Rowling

Forever

Harry had just left Ron and Hermione, saying that he wanted to be alone. He was now walking through the broken corridors, unaware of his surroundings, he wanted to sleep, he wanted peace. Suddenly, a wave of realization hit Harry so hard, he was surprised he didn't fall backward. Voldemort dead, not even his soul could penetrate the heavens, for he had destroyed his soul. Another realization came to him, he would never talk to Fred again, nor Tonks & Lupin. He couldn't take the pain, he wished he hadn't left Ron and Hermione. He felt he should have been overjoyed, but instead he felt empty, as though someone had sucked any feeling out of him. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and picked up a pleasant flowery scent: Ginny. He turned slowly and smiled at her. She led him slowly back to Gryffindor tower. As they walked, the portraits lining the halls were applauding him. He felt sick and nauseous. He hadn't realized they had even gone through the portrait hole, but suddenly he was sleeping. He dreamed good dreams, it had been a long time since that had happened. He woke to someone calling his name, Ron was standing over his bed, an annoyed look on his face.

"Finally! Ginny has been freaking out the entire morning," said Ron

"Aw, how sweet. How are you, and all the other people?"asked Harry

Ron rolled his eyes, "Don't keep us in suspense too long, mate. I don't know how much more I can take of this."

Harry gave him a questioning look. "What can't you take?"

"Of Ginny, just take her out somewhere. I don't care if you get back together now that it's over, you'll have no reason to have to break up with her,"said Ron with a grin. Harry smiled back, Ron turned and went back downstairs. Fifteen minutes later, Harry also headed down the stairs. Hermione and Ron were sitting next to each other, holding hands, Ginny sitting on another armchair, closer to the fire. Harry smiled at them, Ginny blushed. Ron cleared his throat and looked at Harry expectantly, now it was Harry's turn to turn red. He cleared his throat.

"So, Ginny… er… would you like to take a walk with me?" asked Harry

Ginny nodded shyly and stood up. Outside, they walked along the lake, into the forest and back out again. They knew that they should probably be in the school, helping, but this felt simply surreal, and they didn't want it to end. Sadly, all good things must come to an end, so twenty minutes later they walked into the great hall, and were met by teachers and students alike helping. There were also families, and friends helping. As soon as Harry walked in, the hall fell silent, and all eyes were on him. He walked slowly through the hall, lifted his newly repaired wand, and began to fix things. The entire hall followed suit.

Two months later, Harry walked into the burrow with a big smile on his face. He had hardly smiled since the battle, and no one could really figure out why. He sensed that Ginny knew, but was glad that she chose not to bring up the subject. He had been asked to be an Auror. He was the youngest Auror, being only seventeen.

"What's with the happy face? Not that I'm complaining," said Ginny coming up to him.

"I was just appointed an Auror!" replied Harry.

Ginny ran up to him and gave him a big kiss, Harry remembered the night when they had gotten back together, it had been a starry night, and Ginny had been sitting alone under a tree outside the Burrow. Harry had gone over to her, and seen her sad face, he asked her what was wrong, but she wouldn't tell him, so he took a new track. He asked that if he told her something would she tell him. She had agreed. He had told something that had cheered her up considerably, that she looked absolutely radiant, and he was planning on asking her out in the next five minutes. She told him that she was sad because she thought he would never ask. Then they both uttered the words for the first time, 'I love you' and he had kissed her. Since then he hadn't seen her sulking even once. Ginny pecking him on the cheek brought him back to the present.

"What's on your mind?" asked Ginny lightly

"Nothing out of the ordinary,"he answered

Ginny cocked an eyebrow but said nothing more. Ron and Hermione came bounding down stairs, they ran up to him and gave him huge hugs, they had obviously been eavesdropping from the top of the stairs.

"Oh, Harry! I am just so proud of you!" cried Hermione

"Yeah! I'm planning on taking N.E.W.T's and then training!" said Ron

"I'm excited for you to join me," said Harry

"I'm planning on working at the ministry, but only to continue S.P.E.W," said Hermione

They all went out to the backyard, and laid down on a blue and purple striped blanket, Harry summoned some food, and they laid back enjoying the sunlight. Later that night, Harry lie awake in bed staring up at the blank ceiling. Something was bothering him, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. He decided to take a walk out in the stars. He got up, slipped on his shoes, and headed out the back door. He felt so alone. He sat down under his favorite tree and looked for constellations. Hermione had taught him how to in their 2nd year at Hogwarts. He let himself get lost in his thoughts. He loved having an imagination, it was one of the things he prided himself most on. He imagined of his future, of having children with Ginny, of sending them off to Hogwarts, and one of them being a Gryffindor, maybe one a Slytherin. He wouldn't mind if his children were in Slytherin. He wondered if Ginny felt the same way. He felt a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his reverie. He knew who it was,

"Nice night for a walk, isn't it?" said Ginny, sitting down between Harry's knees.

"Yeah. Ginny, what would you think if one of our children ended up in Slytherin? I know I wouldn't mind,"said Harry

Ginny thought it was lucky that it was dark and Harry couldn't see the tears that had come to her eyes when he had said 'our children', "I wouldn't mind." she said in an as steady voice as she could manage. They stood up and grasped each other's hands. They walked in silence and stopped at the top of a hill. They stood looking up into the sky, it remained silent until Ginny pointed at the brightest star and said, "That will be our forever star."

The End is only the beginning...

Hey Guys,

First FanFIc, I had to redo it. Tell me what you think.

-randomperson12345678910


End file.
